List of episodes of The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds
This is a list of episodes of the INSANE new RMDH Channel series The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds. Season 1 Pilot: "Infinite Insanity!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds celebrate their insanity by throwing a huge party. 1st appearance of Ronald McDonald and the Soviet Ronalds. Episode 1: "Sweetie Belle's Special Day" Summary: Ronald and the gang plan something very special for their youngest member's birthday. However, she'll have to figure out what it is before they can give it to her. Episode 2: "Colonel Chaos" Summary: Ronald's eternal rival returns to cause more mayhem for our heroes. 1st appearance of Colonel Sanders. Episode 3: "INSANITY Around the World" Summary: Ronald shows us a glimpse of the Soviet Ronalds' international counterparts. Guest appearance by the Soviet Spielbergs. Episode 4: "It's Jason Griffith!" Summary: Jason Griffith appears and annoys the Soviet Ronalds, prompting Tails to get rid of him. Guest appearance by Jason Griffith. Episode 5: "Ronald McDonald Hell's Most Wanted" Summary: Ronald gives an inside view on some of the most nefarious villains to ever step foot in Ronald McDonald Hell. Episode 6: "Pranks A Lot!" Summary: Pinkie Pie decides to celebrate April Fool's Day by pulling pranks with and on her friends, but a certain Colonel is planning to intervene. This is the show's 1st holiday episode. Episode 7: "A Celestial Evening!" Summary: Ronald spends the day with Princess Celestia, and the 2 soon battle Colonel Sanders. 1st appearance of Celestia. Episode 8: "Dream Seekers" Summary: Sweetie Belle wants to know what goes in in Ronald's dreams, so she gets Princess Luna and the 2 venture into the clown's dream when he takes a nap. But since Ronald's dreams are too INSANE to even fathom, they have to leave before it's too late! 1st appearance of Luna. Episode 9: "Easter Egg-travaganza!" Summary: Easter is upon RMDH, and Sweetie Belle wants to know if the Easter Bunny is real, so Ronald says he'll tell her if she wins the Annual RMDH Easter Egg Hunting Contest. However, a terrible evil is on the rise. This is the show's 2nd holiday episode and guest appearance by King Sombra. Episode 10: "The Super Ronalds!" Summary: After getting transported into a comic book, the Soviet Ronalds become the Super Ronalds and must stop the Chicken Crusher (the comic book supervillain ego of Colonel Sanders)! Guest appearance by the Power Ponies. Episode 11: "RMDH Confidential" Summary: Sweetie Belle and her friends get a job running RMDH's local newspaper, The Burger Times. However, Diamond Tiara is planning to ruin their career again. Guest appearance by Diamond Tiara. Episode 12: "Hacking Horrors" Summary: Colonel Sanders hacks all the computers of RMDH, and makes them all play horrible videos. It's up to the Soviet Ronalds to stop him. Episode 13: "Oddfellows" Summary: A blue rat joins the Soviet Ronalds and begins doing INSANE stuff. 1st appearance of Winslow Oddfellow. Episode 14: "Four Fat Friends" Summary: A fat steer and an equally fat alien join the team and become friends with Wario and DK. 1st appearance of Heffer and Gumpers. Episode 15: "Swarm of INSANITY" Summary: A swarm of Parasprites arrive in RMDH and begin eating everything in sight! So Ronald and Pinkie Pie must find a way to disperce of the adorable pests. Episode 16: "Jurassic Clown" 'Summary: In anticipation for the new ''Jurassic World ''movie, Ronald creates a theme park that features real dinosurs! He then decides to create a geneticly-modified hybrid that has DNA from Yoshi, Barney, and a T-Rex. When the hybrid starts running amok in RMDH, he and the gang must get the beast under control. This episode is a spoof of the ''Jurassic Park movies. Episode 17: '''"Binyah Binyah!" Summary; A swagtastic polliwog joins the Soviet Ronalds. 1st appearance of Binyah Binyah Polliwog. Episode 18: "Under the Bite" Summary: A Decepticon Chompazoid comes looking for metal in RMDH, and soon joins the team. 1st appearnce of Underbite. Episode 19: "YEAAAAAAAH!!!!" Summary: A buff Pegasus arrives to work out at Iron Will's gym and eventually joins the team. 1st appearance of Bulk Biceps. Episode 20: "The Colonel Strikes Back!" 'Summary: The Colonel prepares to aim his Chicken Cannon towards RMDH, so Ronald and the gang must stop him from unleashing the dastardly weapon. This is the Season 1 finale. Season 2 Episode 21: '"We Gotta Find Da Princess!" 'Summary: When Princess Celestia is kidnapped by the Colonel, Ronald and the gang venture forth to find her. Episode 22: '"Happy Life" 'Summary: Discord uses his powers to bring some Happy Meals to life! 1st appearance of Discord. Episode 23: '"Freeze Tag" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds play the ultimate game of freeze tag. However, Colonel Sandars is planning on crashing the game. Episode 24: "The Great Grimace Caper" 'Summary: When Grimace goes missing after he went to visit Barney, the Soviet Ronalds team up to find their testicular friend. Episode 25: '"Ronald Twinsanity" Summary: When RMDH is in danger of being destroyed, Ronald and Colonel Sanders are forced to team up and stop the source of this threat. This episode parodies Crash Twinsanity and guest appearance by the Evil Twins, Victor and Moritz. Episode 26: "Ronald McDonald Non-sanity!" 'Summary: Ronald wakes up to find that his INSANE powers are gone! He learns that the Colonel took his powers after stealing a mysterious orb from Tirek. Now Ronald and the gang must get the orb and stop the Colonel. Episode 27: '"Prepare for the Pedo" 'Summary: Pedo Bear returns once again to cause trouble for and kidnap Sweetie Belle, but as usual, Ronald will not stand for it. 1st appearance of Pedo Bear. Episode 28: '"Party of Mario" Summary: Celestia and Luna decide to play some Mario Party, but they fear it might ruin their relationship. So they decide to visit RMDH to play with Ronald and Discord, who manage fine every time they play it together. Episode 29: "Not So Tiny After All!" Summary: A muscular feline appears in RMDH and joins the Soviet Ronalds. 1st appearance of Tiny Tiger. Episode 30: "At the Gala" 'Summary: The Soviet Ronalds get an all-exclusive trip to the Grand Galloping Gala! Plenty of INSANE shenanigins ensure. Episode 31: '"The Joy and Laughter" Summary: Sweetie Belle feels lonely because no one is willing to play with her due to being too busy. So when a sweet Powerpuff Girl comes along to join, she gets very excited. This catches the attention of Pedo Bear. 1st appearance of Bubbles. Episode 32: "Food Hunters" Summary: Colonel Sanders steals Wario and DK's burgers and bananas and challenges them to get them back in a labyrinth filled with food. Will they be able to succeed in getting their delicious treats back? Episode 33: "Sweetie Belle By Herself" Summary: Sweetie Belle wakes up to realize that she is the only one in RMDH (the others went to the beach)! She soon gets to do a lot of things that she normally can't do when everyone's around, like eat lots of candy and play various games. But when Colonel Sanders and the Burger King arrive to cause trouble in RMDH, Sweetie Belle must use her wits and cuteness to outdo the fiends before everyone gets back. This episode parodies Home Alone and is the 1st appearance of the Burger King. Episode 34: "Is there a Doctor in the House?" Summary: When Ronald gets sick, the gang must find a doctor since Nurse Redheart is on vacation. The have a limited selection, and are forced to choose a doctor who is rather incompetent in his profession. Can he make Ronald better without messing up? Guest appearance by Dr. Mario. Episode 35: "Molestia Strikes Back!" Summary: Ronald is expecting a visit from Celestia, but it turns out her rapist counterpart drops by insted! 1st appearance of Molestia. Episode 36: "Crossing the Villager" Summary: A psycotic boy arrives in RMDH and begins terrorizing the residents! Ronald and the gang must stop him before it's too late. Guest appearance by the Villager. Episode 37: "Come OGRE Here!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds decide to watch "Shrek is Love. Shrek is Life.", and they are soon scared by it. Guest appreance by Shrek. Episode 38: "The Pirates of McDonalds" Summary: After coming across a mysterious treasure map, the Soviet Ronalds decide to become pirates and find what lies ahead. That is until Captain Colonel Sanders tries to get there before them! Episode 39: "An INSANE Wedding: Part 1" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds recieve news that the next Royal Wedding will be held in none other than RMDH! The Colonel soon overhears and teams up with a nefarious foe. 1st appearance od Queen Chrysalis and Part 1 of the Season 2 finale. Episode 40: "An INSANE Wedding: Part 2" Summary: The Colonel and Chrysalis try to sabatoge the wedding, but are soon foiled by Ronald and the gang. Part 2 of the Season 2 finale. Season 3 Episode 41: '''"Robo-Clown" '''Summary: Colonel Sanders creates a robot duplicate of Ronald named Robo-Clown, then sends him out to attack RMDH! The Soviet Ronalds must stop Robo-Clown from doing any more damage. Category:List of Episodes Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel